


Until it goes away.

by ScottsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottsMyAlpha/pseuds/ScottsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's home alone, overwhelmed and tired. Stiles brings dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it goes away.

Scott was sitting on the porch. It was cold, he just came home directly from cross country practice and there was no one there. Melissa worked night shifts very often, and he never really kept track of it. He thought about calling Stiles and invite him over but a little destructive voice that was on his head ever since that night on the abandoned mall told him that he should not bother Stiles, or anyone.

For half an hour he was there, by choice, sweaty but sitting still and lifeless in a not-so-hot Californian night, drowning a little on those feelings of guilt and hopelessness.

He stood up abruptly as he heard someone approaching the house in small but heavy steps, just to be relaxed by a familiar scent, Stiles. With food, junk food. So much he could barely carry it.

The dinner allowed for Scott to relax and let go a little, but Stiles still sensed something was off with him. He seemed distant and not even the best curly fries in Beacon Hills could bring his mind back to the room.

 _What is it, Scott? You know, I could’ve just sent the food._ Stiles joked bitterly, because there was something that he came to tell Scott. Something not supernatural for once, and he didn’t expect that Scott would still be so focused on the alpha pack issues. _Or I could leave?…_

 _No, hum… erm… sorry. What were you saying?_ Scott forced himself to pay attention as Stiles pulled a straight face. _Scott, there’s something I’ve been forcing myself to say to you this last few years. And I’m worried that if I keep waiting and denying I may leave it unsaid. Hum… hell, I’ll just throw it out there, I think…_

 _Don’t. Please, not now._ Scott answered quickly, in a single breath, as if he couldn’t bear to hear a single word of it, as if he knew exactly what Stiles was going to say.

They stared at each other intensely until Stiles moved back in the chair and sighed, eyes on the ceiling. It was going to be a long, awkward night.

**Author's Note:**

> http://scottsmyalpha.tumblr.com/


End file.
